It felt good Really good
by BoB0m
Summary: Le I ship it and was suprised that there was no fanfiction of these two. And I created one and took it to another level. I'm sorry if it's bad, it's my first time trying to write a lemon


_Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, it belongs to Bandai Namco._

 **So I thought about this since launch of Tekken 7 and by my friends approval I decided to finally publish it, I'm sorry if itps bad or disturbing. It's my first lemon.**

Leo didn't know what was happening, nor knew where is she. She couldn't see anything, only a small light on the end of the room hidden by curtains, as seeing there was window and it was probably midnight.

It was cold in the room, very cold. Guessing by the cold feeling, she's lying on a wooden parquet. It was at this moment she realised she's not wearing her short jacket, being only in her shirt without sleeves. She also felt cold on her... toes? Why the hell is Leo barefoot? She tried to get up but couldn't. She was tied up by a chain and she's pretty sure those are her chains, knowing it by the spike ball near her palm. She also had tied legs, for a change not together but wide open. This is not the position she's very comfortable, mainly while being at this kind of situation...

She tried to see more around her but couldn't see anything than the curtains blocking the light. Leo tried to get out of the chains but she it didn't work. She was thinking about yelling for help but that probably wouldn't be much of an useful thing. She gave up, laid on the ground and waited for what's going to be next. She tried to at least move around to get into more comfortable position but she couldn't move at all. She just had to wait.

Leo heard some doors open. The doors were on the side of the room where it was the darkest. At this moment Leo would do anything to get some light into the room only to see the person who kidnapped her. He started to walk towards her. She herd loud footsteps as if the person was in an dark silhouette came to her saying nothing. Leo decided to give him a question. "Who the hell are you and why of all people you chose me to keep here?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

He chuckled and said in a deformed voice "Because you're my favourite." At this moment Leo knew she is screwed up. She remembered that voice from when she had to fight that weird Octopus dude. She had to fight him as her opponent due to the tournament saying so. She then heard him move closer to her, still not able to see him.

She then heard some movement, feeling something under her shirt on her tummy. It wasn't a hand, that's for sure, it felt like something slimy. Like a... was very scared at this moment. If there's one thing she hates the most, then it's sea creatures, squids and octopuses specifically. Those tentacles were the scariest and most disgusting things for her. She then stumpled upon a tentacle porn, or as called 'Weird Japan' and then she had to fight that creepy guy.

She then felt three more tentacles on her body. They went higher to her chest area. Her shirt went up to her chest showing a breast plate. "I'm surprised you can fight or even breath with this" Yoshimitsu said. No response from her. It's true, Leo has hard time breathing during the fights or even in ordinary life. He then unbuckled it, showing only her sport bra. Leo could finally breathe after all but she didn't really liked the current situation.

Leo still terrified by the situation couldn't say a word. Yoshimitsu then processed putting Leo's bra above her chest showing her breasts. Much to his surprise, they were something around C cups. He liked it. His tentacleshas moved around her breasts massaging them. Leo had the urge to moan bu she didn't wanted him to hear her so she was breathing more heavily, like she still had her breast plate.

"What... why are you doing this to me..?" Leo said with whispery voice not wanting to make a moan. "Because you look cute like this" he answered "You have very beautiful body. It's sad you're hiding it all the time". It's not the best response she has ever received honestly. While it's true she's hiding her body to be considered among the man, it still doesn't answer her question

She closed her eyes thinking just when it ends, she wants to go home, she wants to get away from him she want... to get away from those tentacles. She then felt her pants being pulled down. She knew where is this going and that there's no way he's about to not continue with his plan. He proceed to put her pants above her knees, pulling her panties down with them. He then put his hand between her legs, touching her womanhood.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want him to continue but a part of her wanted more... part of her wanted him to go rougher. She hated those disgusting things on her breasts but it actually felt good. Really good. He stopped then. The tentacles stopped touching her breasts too. Leo didn't know what was happening. Did he decided to let her leave or something like that? She then heard something falling to the ground. Like an iron. Like an Armor. As she still couldn't see anything she couldn't tell. "It's time for the best part." She heard him say. Is it the time when he... does it with her?

Yoshimitsu put his hand on her chin with his thumb on her bottom lip. She felt as his hand moved down making a line on her throat, collar bone, between her breasts, to her stomach and her left thigh. His tentacles proceed to go back to her massaging her breasts and her nipples. She gasped, scared for what will be his 'best part'.

He then thrusted his male part into her almost making her scream but she somehow managed to do a moan satisfying him with that for a little. But he wanted more. He then trusted again seeing blood going out if her. He broke her hymen making a mess on the floor and her thighs. This is the first time Leo has sex. This is her first time doing it. This is not something girl would say to anyone, except for her family relatives or friends. But Leo being the more boyish type, it was even awkward for her to think about it. "You were still innocent" she heard him say "I'm happy I'm your first."

He then thrusted into her again and again and again, she was a moaning mess. She wanted him to not continue in it but she also didn't want him to stop. It felt good. Really good. 'What is this' she thought to herself 'is this pain? Or pleasure?' she had hard time breathing from all the moans.

"I think...I will..." She said between moans. She couldn't say it. She just couldn't. She was ashamed of herself. And then it happened. She came out as she screamed but he didn't stop. Yoshimitsu is very satisfied with Leo's voice. He wanted to hear her more. He then came out a little later than her, some of his semen coming out of her womanhood. He didn't put his part out of her yet. Leo was breathing heavily.

Yoshimitsu put his front part of helmet down and moved his face closer to Leo's lips. He licked her bottom lip and put his tounge into her mouth kissing her. She kissed back as she thought it would be a small kiss so she could get more air. Much to her surprise, it was really a small kiss. He then put his male part out of her, walking away from her lying body.

Leo finally caught her breath wondering where did he go. She decided to get some sleep before he comes, if he will return. Before she could fall asleep she heard his footsteps. He held a syringe but as Leo couldn't see, she didn't know.

He put his arm around back of her head saying "I hope you won't forget about this day". She felt the needle in her neck. "Sleep tight." It was the last thing she heard him say. 'It's sad he ended. It felt good. Really good.' She thought to herself as she was put in anesthesia.


End file.
